Your Call
by ComingHomeSoon
Summary: Edward divorced Bella and comes back to Forks, but he's meaner, and Jacob takes a liking to him. But when Bella comes back for revenge, will she go through with it? ExJ. Rated T for swearing. I make it sound lame.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note**

**If you think that Edward and Jacob will just be like, "ZOMG GET IN MY BELLAY!"  
You're wrong. This also won't be an imprinting story, because that never really seemed like true love to me. I'd rather have them fall in love on their own. Heh. Please excuse my spelling and grammar errors; I'm pretty good at spelling, but my grammar sucks. This story just popped into my head a little while ago, so, yeah. R&R. Please don't flame, I'm sensitive. If you do review, could you give me some constructive criticism? Okay, I'm rambling on, enjoy the story. c: (Rated T for safety.)**

When I finally came to, I couldn't feel anything. My head was pounding, and I could feel something sticky on my body. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't do anything. To be frank, I was pissed. I was tired, cold, and I hadn't the slightest clue as to where I was. I couldn't help it, though, as a small whimper fell from my lips as I heard somebody chuckling.

"Well, Jake, I have to say, you've been a good little whore for me,"

Oh yeah. Driving. Kidnapping. Rape.

Well fuck.

"So what do you wanna do now? Do you want to have some more fun?" When I opened my eyes, I growled in anger. I knew it wasn't Edward in front of me, but it sure as hell looked like him. I started shaking, and I wanted to phase, but I didn't.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" I asked bitterly. He laughed a little, and then sat on my chest. I squirmed under the touch - he was _freezing_ - while he leaned over me.

"I'm Riley. Pleased to meet you," I felt his breath in my face, and I tried to lean away. He smelt terrible, too sweet. I growled.

"Aw, Jakey, don't be that way!" He pretended to pout before leaning down and licking my neck. I shivered in delight against my will. I tried to lift my hand to punch his pretty little mouth, but I couldn't move my arm. Shocked, I shifted to find out that he had tied my arms to the post. I was tied to a fucking post. I started shaking again, and this time i felt fur burst through my skin. Riley jumped off of me quickly, shocked.

"Oh, my, Bella didn't tell me about this. I guess I'll have to..." I felt my heart snag. I tilted my head. Bella? My Bella? I snarled in anger and jumped at him. I pinned him down, and he just laughed.

"Oh. Did you not know about Bella, puppy?" He pushed me off of him with a flick of his wrist. What the hell? I felt weak at that moment, and I'm pretty sure I would have been pouting if I was human.

"Well. Edward divorced her 'cause he likes you, and you're pretty uptight, so I have a hard time believing that, but whatever. She wants you to fall in love, blah blah, so she can have him again, so she called me. I got a little carried away, though, hehe!" Riley sighed happily and touched his chest, eyeing me. I snorted and leaped for him again, but as soon as we made contact everything went black.

*** * ***

"Jake? Jake? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and covered my nose. God it smelt terrible. I looked over to see Alice standing over me. I smiled a little.

"Hey, hon. You smell bad. Could you throw on some perfume next time?" I laughed even as she smacked me, which made me laugh harder. Alice was Edward's sister, and my best friend. After Bella left Alice and Jasper came back. I hated vampires, but Alice was... well, she was cool.

"Shut up." She pouted for a moment before smiling again. "Did you hear that Edward and Bella are coming back to Forks? Maybe we can all..." She trailed away as she saw my face. I'm pretty sure that I looked pissed. I growled at her.

"You expect me to go running back to Bella? No. Alice, she hurt me. She chose... him over me. I'm not gonna forgive her." I sat up and looked away. Alice just smiled.

"You do realize that you aren't fooling me, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're gay. Do you even remember telling me?" I turned red and looked away. I never told her that.

"No, I'm not." Alice sighed and twirled - yes, she fucking twirled - over to me. She sat down and leaned against me, pushing her fingers through my hair. Then I remembered what Riley had said last night. I shook in anger as I thought about him, but tried to keep myself under control.

"Alice. Edward and Bella are divorced." She turned to look at me, confused.

"N.. what? They are? Oh finally!" Her eyes lit up. She hated Bella, she told me, and she only pretended to like her for Edward's sake.

"Maybe he'll ask you out! Ohhh, he promised he would!" I slapped her upside the head which earned me a pout, and it made my hand hurt. I hmph'd at her.

"Oh come on Jakey! I like you much more than Bella." She giggled and I groaned. I threw a pillow at her head and turned over. That's when I realized that I was in Edward's room. The scent was stale, but it was still him.

"Why does Edward have a bed?" She giggled.

"I got it for you."

"Alice..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, because we heard the door open. There, glaring at me, was Edward.

Well shit.

**Yay? Nay? Rawr? c;  
I rewrote this. I do like this better than the first take.  
Sorry for the shortness! D:**


	2. Memories

**Author's Note**

**I didn't expect anyone to like this story. Thank you for the reviews.  
I tried to make this chapter abit longer, so I hope you enjoy.**

There, in the doorway, was Edward. His face was twisted in anger, and his eyes were black. I turned a little to look at Alice, and she looked a scared. My theory of her being scared was blown out of the water as soon as she started laughing.

"Edward! I missed you! Is it true that you divorced Bella?" She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. Edward ignored her, and continued to glare at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Alice... what is that... that _mutt_ doing here?" He spoke through gritted teeth as he pulled Alice from him. She turned around quickly. The movement made me frown. I hated when she did that. Couldn't vampires act human around me for once? God damn.

"Aw, don't call me a mutt, Eddie, I missed you!" I said sarcasticlly, walking over to him and hugging him. He growled and muttered something under his breath. I could have sworn he just said fuck you, but hell if I knew. He pushed me off of him and turned to his sister. Seeing her face he sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice. Yes, Bella and I are no longer together, but I don't-" He frowned and furrowed his brows as Alice gave a small 'whoop' and jumped into the air. She realized what she had done and frowned. She looked at Edward with a look of remorce, but he chuckled and held up his hand.

"It's okay, Alice, I know you don't like her. I can read minds, remember?"

"Oh right."

I sighed.

"I'm leaving, Alice." She was about to argue with me when Edward spoke up. His voice full of malice. I don't know why it hurt.

"I think he should leave, Alice." His eyes were jet black, and it was seriously freaking me out. As soon as I could I bolted out of there, heading to the reservation. I could feel someone watching me, but I didn't turn around.

* * *

I relaxed when I got home. Billy tried to get me to talk, but to be honest, I really didn't want to talk right now. And I had no clue why.

"Jacob!"

Speak of the devil. I sighed and got up. I walked over to the door a poked my head out. I saw Billy watching the game on TV, so I walked over to him.

"Where were you?" I sighed, again.

"With Alice."

"Oh." We left it at that.

**EPOV**

When Jacob left, I glared at Alice. She ignored me and pulled me into my room. My nose twisted up at the scent of Jacob. I looked at Alice again, and she was sitting on the bed. She motioned for me to join her, so I did. I sat down next to her. I looked at the bed, annoyed, and then out the window. It was raining, so it smelt good outside. I wondered if jacob was going to get sick because of him walking in the rain.

"Hello? Edward?" Alice pulled me out of my thinking, she was waving her delicate hand in front of my face. I turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Why did you and Bella break up?" Her eyes were glittering as she layed herself out on the bed, propped up by her arms. I rolled my eyes and shifted so that I could see her face. She moved so I couldn't. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shrugged.

"I didn't love her; I don't think I ever did. She was just some human whose mind i couldn't read, and she smelt good, so I probably deluded myself into thinking that I loved her." I looked down. I remembered Bella's face when I told her that I didn't love her.

_Bella looked at Edward with such love, it made him turn away. His heart was aching; he didn't want to do this, but he had to. He was so tired of the stuck up bitch. What had happened to the girl he fell in love with? Maybe he never really loved her at all. He looked up as he felt Bella kiss his forehead. She then moved down and started to kiss his cheeks, then his lips, and then his neck. She nuzzled it and pressed herself into his chest. _

_"Edward? Are you okay?" She asked, not looking up. Her fingers went under his shirt and moved on his chest. Edward squirmed. He pushed Bella away, which made her whimper. She knew something was wrong now. She began to get angry._

_"Edward! What is wrong with you?" Edward rolled his eyes. Bella slapped him and took his face in her hands so that she could make him look at her. She motioned to her body, and flipped her hair._

_"Are you mad at me? Can I not make you happy anymore?" She asked angrily. "Look at me! I'm hot! I'm more beautiful than Rosalie, so what the heck is your problem?" Edward pushed her away and growled._

_"My problem? What is your problem, Bella," He said her name with as much hate as he could muster. She flinched away from him, but she didn't look away._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"OH MY GOD. Really, Bella? You think I couldn't smell the other males on you when you came home late after you were "hunting"?" He knew that Bella had been cheating on him. He began to wonder if she really even loved him, or if she only loved him because of the fact that he would turn to her into a vampire. Her eyes had began to take on a red sheen even though it had been years after they turned gold again. He was hurt that he would even betray her like that. Bella shook her head, shocked._

_"You..." I glared at her before she could say anything more. I took my wedding ring off, and put it into her hand. _

_"I want a divorce, Bella." _

_Even though Bella had been cheating on Edward, she loved him with all of her life, and for a moment, her powers failed her. Edward gasped and took his head into his hands. He growled at Bella and ran. _

_"Edward! Oh darn it!" Edward didn't even listen to her. Fury was taking over him and he ran into an allyway. He held his stomach and fell to the floor. He heard footsteps behind him, and he became still._

_"Look, Bella..." Then he realized that the person behind him wasn't Bella. He turned around. A tall man with a knife stared at him. Edward stood up and glowered over him. The man had second thoughts, and turned to run, but Edward grabbed his neck. He snapped it and laughed cruely._

_"I'm free."_

I looked at Alice, and felt love wash over me. She looked at me in horror, and I frowned.

"Ally, what-" Then I saw it. She had a vision about me. I had red eyes and was smiling mockingly as I slaughtered many humans. My arms were wrapped around someone's waist, and I kissed them with bloody lips. I stopped 'listening' to the vision and looked down at Alice, who was dry sobbing. I held her close to me as she cried.

"Please, please don't kill them," was all she would say. I promised her that I wouldn't, but I knew I would. I didn't know why I would, but I was going to murder a lot of innocent people. I could feel my lips curl into a cruel smile as I thought about it.

"I'm free."

**1) Bella's power is to mess with people's emotions, like Jasper, but  
she can make people act differently. She made Edward feel  
love toward her, but she got weak and started to let him think  
for himself, and that made him stop loving her. She made him all caring and  
what not, when he was really just a jackass who likes blood. xD  
2) Whos POV should I write from more? Eddie or Jake?  
Thank you for reading. c:**


	3. Desire

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer(sc) does. :3**

_Edward sat in the bar with a cup in his hands. He sighed. He absolutely loathed the smell of the stuff, but it was only an illusion. He heard the thoughts of all of the people in here - most of them came with their beloved - but Edward wanted to find someone alone, someone who nobody would realize was missing. Looking down at his beer, he eyed it cautiously, then took a sip. To his surprise, it tasted better than it smelt. It wasn't long before the vampire was drunk. _

_A girl from across the bar walked over to him. She was clearly drunk._

_"Hey, good lookin', you wanna...?" Edward smiled like a doofus and nodded. She took his hand and walked outside. Before long the duo were in an old motel room. They didn't pay for it though, because Edward just broke in. The staff didn't really give a damn. A few hours passed and the girl - Tasha - wanted to leave. Edward whined softly._

_"Aw, come on babe," He murmured, slurring his words. Tasha giggled and tilted her head, exposing her neck a little too much. Edward's eyes grew a little and he walked over to her, grinning._

_"I got somethin' to show ya." She closed her eyes as Edward started licking her neck. He then began to nibble on it, and look up at her. He grinned into her neck before opening his mouth and latching on - sucking her dry. He grinned lazily and chuckled._

_"You taste as good as you look, heh..."_

I had no idea what time it was when I got home. Esme hugged me, but then retreated when she smelt the beer on me. She muttered something about 'having to grow up someday', but fuck... what was she saying? I had no clue. I staggered over to my room and plopped down onto the bed that Alice had bought for Jacob. I held the pillow over my face and inhaled deeply. It still smelt like Jacob. I was about to throw the pillow away when I realized something.

It smelt pretty good.

I grinned again and started down the stairs. I was out the door in mere seconds.

**JPOV**

I heard a small tap at my window, and groaned. Fucking dammit Alice. Its like what, two in the morning? I got up and opened the window, growling angrily. I pushed my head outside and was surprised when I saw Edward standing in front of me. I slammed the window down - on his hands - but he just pushed it back up. Edward growled at me and pushed me so that he could come in. He turned around and closed the window slowly, then turned to look at me. He smirked a little.

"What the hell!" I whispered, "Do you know what time it is? Jesus Christ, you leech! What do you wa-" I stopped when he grasped my neck. Hard. It made me whimper softly. He moved his hand so it was tilting my head, and he licked my neck. He chuckled slightly.

"What's wrong? Puppy doesn't want to play?"

**EPOV**

A romantic person might have silenced him with a kiss. No. Not me. My judgement was muddled, and all I could think about was sex. I pushed Jacob against a wall and stared at his lips. He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he tried to punch me. I laughed and pinned his arms against his stomach, and I leaned into his lips. He gasped and turned his head.

"NO! EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!"

I ignored him. I let go of his left arm, giving him a glare that said if he tried to hit me I'd rip his fucking arms off. My right hand roamed his body, caressing his cheek and going from there. My hand glided down his chest and to his dick, where I realized he was hard. I smirked when I heard him whimper in embarrassment. I leaned close to his ear and smiled.

"What do we have here?" I whispered as I nibbled his ear. He shivered a tad, and tried to move away again. I growled and held him tighter. This time he growled back. I raised an eyebrow, and was even more surprised when he pushed me.

"Listen, Cullen, stay away from me!" He hissed, and it made me flinch away from him. I frowned.

"Aw, but puppy!" I whined, breaking his hold on me and switching the position so that I was on top. His brow furrowed, but then he sighed.

"Are you drunk?" He asked. I giggled.

"Mayyyybe." I reached out for his mind, curious.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Did he have to pick today of all days? I mean Ryan just dumped me, so fuck. Shit, I don't want to deal with this. Well.. he won't remember anything...

I tilted my head. He had a boyfriend? I felt a sudden wave of possessiveness wash over me. I growled and he looked at me, confused.

"You are mine, Black, do you hear? Nobody else can touch you."

The rest was a blur.

**JPOV**

When I woke up, my ass hurt. A lot. I groaned and turned over, opening my eyes. I saw a sleeping Edward in front of me. I grinned lazily and pushed him a little.

"Hey, Edward, wake up." I said sleepily, yawning. He groaned and turned over. I leaned over him and opened his eyes. For a second I forgot that we hated each other. He smiled a little and opened his eyes. They were green. We both stared at each other. I stayed frozen while he freaked out.

"Agh! What are you doing in- what am I doing in your room? Why does my head hurt? What the fuck did you do?!"

He jumped out of bed and ran for the window. I grabbed his wrist and shyed away from the sudden warmth of his skin. He seemed to notice the same thing, because he froze, but only for a moment. Then he turned and jumped out of my window. I called back to him, but he ignored me. I called Alice.

"Hi Jakey!"

"Hey Alice. Hey, can vampires turn into humans again?"

"...Not that I know of, why?"

Shit.


End file.
